The Pocky Game
by FanfictionWomanForever
Summary: If you've heard of Pocky, you've heard of this game. Need I say more? Boyxboy
A/N: /music/

Guess who's back? (back) (back)

Back again ('gain) ('gain)

I am back (back) (back)

Tell your friends (friends) (friends)

el oh el as if I was a big deal to start with

But to those of you who follow meh,

I'm sorry for my awfulness. Depression has been rlly hard lately, and I haven't felt like writing, let alone updating.

But, as of lately I've been feeling inspired, and the spiraling depression has let up a wee bit, so, enjoy:

Leaning on his fist, his elbow resting on the computer desk in front of him, Light's consciousness drifting to a state of nothingness, a loud 'crunch' practically echoed in his ear. He blinked and jerked back in surprise, jerking the chain attached to his wrist, looking for the source of the sound. He looked to his left and saw that L sat in his usual perch at his own desk, eating some sort of stick covered in chocolate. Light looks over

"If Light-Kun is tired, he need only say so. I will work from my laptop if necessary." L mumbles around a mouthful of sugar.

Light blinks, looking at the stick hanging out of L's mouth.

"...L..."

"Yes, Light-Kun?" L asks without looking away from his computer screen. Light scratches the back of his neck.

"Are you eating... Pocky?"

L looks over at him with his large, panda-like eyes. "Why yes, Light, why? Would you like some?"

Light blinks. Was L...?

"Have you ever heard of the Pocky game, L?"

L looks down at the red box in his hand. "No, I can't say I have. How do you play this game?"

Light clears his throat. "Well, it's a game where two people each take one end of the stick and..." He stops, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. "And they hold it between their lips... And they each take turns taking a bite until one of them gives in... Or their lips touch." His cheeks burn, and he swallows.

'Why am I so embarrassed?' He asks himself. 'It's not like I suggested we play the game, I was just curious as to if he knew what the game was...'

L cocks his head to the side. "Light-Kun, are you blushing?"

Light stutters, frustratedly, the rest of his face turning red. "Ah! N-no!"

L turns his chair towards him, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. "Light-Kun IS blushing."

Light's mouth starts to open to defend himself, but L interrupts him. "Why is Light-Kun blushing? Is it because he wants to play said game with me? Because I assure you, I would win."

Light quickly goes from embarrassment to irritation. "Oh, so you think I'd break first?"

L nods. "I know for a fact Light-Kun would. For he is Kira, and Kira would never allow himself to get so intimately close with the great detective, L."

Light stands up. "You're on, Ryuzaki."

L smirks, amused. He pulls out a Pocky stick, and they make their way to the nearest couch in the investigation room. L sits on one side, and Light on the other.

"Are you ready to lose, Light-Kun?"

Light scowls. "You should ask yourself that question." L readjusts his sitting position to get closer to Light, and Light does the same. L places his end of the candy between his lips, and Light leans forward to grab his own end with his lips.

L goes first, biting into the stick a centimeter. Light follows suit, taking a larger bite. L takes another bite, edging closer. Light takes the next bite. Their noses touch.

"Give in yet?" Light asks.

L mumbles. "No."

He takes another bite, and Light does too. There's one bite left.

"What's it gonna be, Ryuzaki? You either prove you're a coward, or you-" Light gets interrupted by L's chocolate tasting lips connecting with his. A surge of something unidentifiable courses through him, and he emits a small sound. Light's eyes widen in surprise as the detective closes his eyes, and slides his icy hands up to caress the younger boys face. Light closes his own eyes, kissing back. 'What am i doing?' He questions himself. L nibbles the chocolate off of Light's lower lip, causing him to moan quietly. The raven-haired detective bites Light's lower lip gently, sending electricity down his spine.

'Mmmm, L,' he internalizes.

Light pulls away, stopping himself before the irrational thoughts get the best if him. L smiled largely, and Light's stomach floods with butterflies.

"I won, Light-Kun." L smirks. Light blushes vividly.

"Let's get back to work."

A/N: Sorrrrrrryyyy for the short length but I just had a little tidbit in my head and wanted to write a Pocky scene. R&R!


End file.
